


Nur eine Zahl in deinem Kopf

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, 007, kein Teenagermädchen, das Sie zum Essen ausführen müssen.“</p><p>„Und wenn ich Sie trotzdem zum Essen ausführen will?“ Bond ist eine dunkle Silhouette vor dem Fenster, ans Glas gelehnt. Unerklärlicherweise spürt Q, wie sich etwas in ihm regt, ganz fein nur, und doch ändert sich alles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur eine Zahl in deinem Kopf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just a number in your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561794) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



Q war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass MI6 der Spionage und den Intrigen praktisch den ganzen Reiz genommen und ihn mit Schlafentzug und einer Wertschätzung für Hemden, die man nicht bügeln muss, ersetzt hatte. So hatte Q es immer gemocht. Angenehm. Routinemäßig. Vor alledem hatte Q in der fast nüchternen Ordentlichkeit, welche die Arbeit für die Zerstörung mit sich brachte, Beständigkeit gefunden, in der ordentlichen Trennung, die ihn zwei Schritte vom Feld trennte.

Q hatte nie absichtlich zerstörter Ausrüstung nachgetrauert, nie waren Pläne auf den Kopf gestellt worden, um die falschen Leute aus den falschen Gründen aufzunehmen. Auf jeden Fall waren keine Doppelnull-Agenten hereingeschlendert gekommen, mit ihrem Unruhe stiftenden Charme und ihrer berechnenden Sorglosigkeit, die ihr Lächeln versteckten wie Messer.

Nun geht Q in seinem Labor auf und ab, als wäre es eine Gefängniszelle, und schreit die ganze Zeit Befehle in sein Ohrstück. Bond ist eingebildet und mag es nicht, wenn man ihm sagt, was er zu tun hat, selbst wenn es um Leben oder Tod gehen könnte. Gerade wenn es vom schmalen Grat zwischen Leben und Tod abhängt. 

„007, Sie sind noch nicht freigegeben.“ Q sagt das zum dritten Mal in zehn Minuten. Darauf folgt der unverkennbare Klang eines doppelten Klopfens auf die Brust, ein in hoher Auflösung aufgenommener Tumult an Farben und Geräuschen und dann ein Körper, der irgendwo in Kalkutta auf dem Boden ausblutet. Q seufzt.

„Was war daran so schwer, mich freizugeben?“, sagt Bond mit einer Andeutung von Selbstgefälligkeit in der Stimme, und Qs Schultern entspannen sich ganz sachte, obwohl er sich gestattet, den Bildschirm finster anzustarren.

„Machen Sie Schluss, 007, wir stecken Sie in den nächsten Flug. M will Sie in seinem Büro sehen, sobald Sie gelandet sind.“

________________________________________

Am Anfang war es nicht leicht gewesen. Selbst wenn die Erinnerung die Kanten mildert, weiß Q, dass es ein langer, steiniger Weg gewesen ist, und sie sind noch lange nicht am Ende. Bond ist so etwas wie eine zerfledderte Flagge, die es einzufangen gilt, der Schatten eines Ideals, den man zähmen muss. Q hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er mit diesen beiden Dingen am Ende tun wird. In einer Welt, in der das einzig Absolute etwas ist, das eine verzeichnete Todeszeit hat, ist das ein seltsam beruhigender Gedanke.

Q erinnert sich immer noch an Bonds unglaublich versaute Doppeldeutigkeit, daran, wie er den Mund verzog, als er merkte, dass Q nicht so einfach anbiss. Diese paar Monate waren eine lange, geduldige Beobachtung gewesen, und Q kann immer noch das Glitzern in Bonds Augen sehen, wenn er unnötigerweise über Qs Finger strich.

„Versuchen Sie, es dieses Mal ganz zurückzubringen“, sagt Q eiskalt zu Bond und jedes einzelne Stück der Ausrüstung kommt so kaputt zurück, dass man es nicht mehr reparieren kann.

________________________________________

Neben Bonds Hang zum Chaos, erinnert sich Q erschreckend klar an etwas anderes:

„Wir müssen auch noch eine professionelle Arbeitsbeziehung führen“, sagt Q und lässt die Augen auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtet, den Kopf zurückgeworfen und mit hüpfendem Adamsapfel, als James auf die Knie fällt und Q die Hose bis zum Knöchel herunterzieht.

„Ich werd's mir merken“, verspricht James.

Q ist nicht so dumm, Außendienst-Agenten glauben zu schenken.

________________________________________

Es ist nicht so, dass Q sich von seinem Gehalt, das ihm die Rettung der Welt einbringt, keinen Beluga-Kavier und Dom Perignon leisten kann, aber wie ging dieser Spruch schon wieder? Von wegen es sei der Gedanke, der am Ende zählt?

„Mich in Ihr Bett zu kriegen, muss Ihnen wirklich am Herzen liegen“, lacht Q nach seinem unzähligsten Glas des Abends. Der Champagner ist kalt und geht runter wie Wasser. Die Lichter der Stadt draußen scheinen weit weg und Q kann sich nicht erinnern, woher Bond weiß, wo er wohnt, und will auch gar nicht näher darüber nachdenken, während Bond ihm gegenübersitzt, die beiden obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet. Q hat noch nie viel Alkohol vertragen, er schafft es aber immer noch, in angetrunkenem Zustand Sturmgewehre zusammenzusetzen. „Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, 007, kein Teenagermädchen, das Sie zum Essen ausführen müssen.“

„Und wenn ich Sie trotzdem zum Essen ausführen will?“ Bond ist eine dunkle Silhouette vor dem Fenster, ans Glas gelehnt. Unerklärlicherweise spürt Q, wie sich etwas in ihm regt, ganz fein nur, und doch ändert sich alles.

„Dann sage ich Ihnen jetzt, dass mir Chinesisch lieber ist als Italienisch.“

Bonds Lachen ist echt. Q merkt, dass ihm das unglaubliche Angst macht.

________________________________________

Sie streiten sich genauso oft wie sie ficken. Bond scheint die Idee immer noch nicht zu gefallen, die Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung dabei zu unterstützen, mehrere tausend Pfund pro Mission einzusparen. Er denkt manchmal nicht einmal daran, die einzelnen Teile seiner Ausrüstung zurückzubringen. Q unterhält immer noch Arbeitszeiten, die selbst Bond für ungeregelt hält, und hat keine Skrupel, Bond, den armen Kerl, jedes Mal zu M zu schleppen, wenn er sich nicht an den vorgegebenen Plan hält.

Irgendwie funktioniert es.

________________________________________

Einmal geht’s in die Schweizer Alpen.

Bond beklagt die schlechte Mobilfunkanbindung und entführt Q eine Stunde, bevor das Flugzeug abhebt, praktisch aus seiner Wohnung. Es ist eine schwache Entschuldigung, die kaum als Grund durchgeht, aber irgendwie findet Q sich dabei wieder, wie er seinen Arbeitsplatz in der luxuriösen Suite eines Chalets aufbaut. Dieses Mal muss Bond einem Banker, der sich im Moment im Skiurlaub befindet, viele Informationen entlocken und dessen Tod dann so aussehen lassen, als wäre es ein unglücklicher Unfall auf den Pisten gewesen. Nichts Besonderes und ganz gewiss nichts, wobei Q babysitten müsste, aber Bond hat das unheimliche Talent, in Gegenwart der richtigen Leute die Dinge weitaus gefährlicher klingen zu lassen als sie sind.

„Versuch, nicht zu sterben“, sagt Q, als Bond sich zum Aufbruch bereit macht. Er sieht kaum vom Buch auf, das er liest, ein kitschig-anmutender Thriller, über den Bond keinen Kommentar abgibt, denn es ist Q, der da im Bett sitzt und, eine Tasse Tee neben sich, liest. In einer Stunde muss er an seinem Pult sitzen und sicherstellen, dass MI6 auch die allerletzte Information bekommt und Bond keine Kugel in den Kopf kriegt. „Du hattest übrigens recht, was den Handyempfang hier oben angeht, es könnte also eine Weile dauern, bis wir dich finden, und ich habe keine Lust, mich durch hüfthohen Schnee zu kämpfen, weil du nicht weißt, wann Schluss ist.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagt Bond trocken und Q blättert eine Seite um.

________________________________________

Kurz vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit kommt Bond ins Zimmer geschlendert und sieht sehr zufrieden und sehr lebendig aus.

„Das Leben, immer voller Enttäuschungen“, seufzt Q und Bonds Wange ist kalt, als sie über die seine streicht, und er seine Lippen direkt auf die Stelle über Qs Halsschlagader drückt.

„Beim nächsten Mal gebe ich mir etwas mehr Mühe, mich umbringen zu lassen.“

„Lass es.“

Bonds Hände sind kalt, weil er den ganzen Tag draußen im Schnee war. Ein Schaudern geht durch Q, als Bond ihn an den Hüften packt und ihm mit den Zähnen über die Innenschenkel fährt, bis Q vor lauter Begierde kaum mehr atmen kann. Bond lutscht Q fast geräuschlos und Q drängt sich der feuchten Wärme von Bonds Mund entgegen, seine Hände vergraben sich in den Laken, als Bond ihm über die Unterseite seines Schwanzes leckt, manchmal kurz von ihm ablässt und dann wieder weitermacht. Es ist, als würde man immer wieder von Neuem sterben.

„Gut?“, murmelt Bond, sein warmer Atem kitzelt Qs Eichel.

„Wenn du jetzt aufhörst, töte ich dich im Schlaf.“

Bond erkennt eine ernstzunehmende Drohung, auch wenn diese hier gewiss nicht vollzogen wird, also wischt Bond sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und spielt mit seiner Zunge an Qs Schlitz, bis Q nachgibt und flüsternd lebhaft vor sich hin flucht.

„Verfickt“, flüstert Q, als er kommt und Bond ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schenkeln festhält, damit Q sich nicht aufbäumen kann. „ _Verfickt_.“ Bond lächelt, als er zu Q hinaufblickt, während er immer noch zwischen Q gespreizten Beinen kniet.

„So soll es grundsätzlich sein, wenn zwei Menschen zusammen im Bett liegen, ja. Und jetzt leg dich wieder hin und denk _nicht_ an England.“

________________________________________

Bond hinterlässt beim MI6 eine Nachricht betreffend einen spontanen Urlaub und wirft sein Handy danach in eine Schlucht. Q tut so, als würde er das nicht sehen, während er Bond dem Handy am liebsten hinterher geworfen hätte. Das weniger, weil er es akzeptiert, sondern eher, weil er resigniert hat. So, wie man weiß, dass Tee nie lang genug heiß bleibt.

Sie fahren an einen anderen Ort. Höher in den Bergen, wo es kälter ist und ruhiger und die Zimmer etwas weniger glanzvoll. Dort verbringen sie drei Tage, lassen sich vom Zimmerservice das Essen bringen und gehen ab und zu nach draußen, weil Q eher sterben als zugeben würde, dass er die meiste Zeit in der Schweiz auf dem Rücken verbracht hat (oder zu gewissen Gelegenheiten auch auf allen Vieren, auf der Seite oder auf verschiedenen Oberflächen).

Als sie zurückkommen, steht England immer noch, selbst wenn Q persönlich das Stehen etwas schwer fällt.

________________________________________

Im MI6 geht es nicht nur um Spaß und Spielereien, besonders dann nicht, wenn einem durchschnittlich dreimal pro Woche der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und am selben Tag wieder zusammengebaut wird. Nach der Schweiz kommt Bosnien, wo Bond in die Schulter geschossen wird und Q zwei Minuten lang wutentbrannt schweigt, bevor er dafür sorgt, dass Bond die notwendigen Sanitätsartikel ins Hotelzimmer geliefert werden. Auf Bosnien folgt Jakarta und eine Rohrbombe, die Bond eine gezackte Narbe den Rücken hinunter und ein einmonatiges Arbeitsverbot einbringt, das am Ende nur zweieinhalb Wochen dauert, weil sich in Shanghai etwas rührt.

Das alles bedeutet massenhaft Koffein und Stress im Überfluss. Was als Besorgnis anfängt, wandelt sich in widerwillige Verzweiflung und die ständige Hoffnung, dass Bond mehr oder weniger unversehrt zurückkommt.

(Und nach Shanghai, Kapstadt, Barcelona und St. Petersburg kommt New Orleans. Die Erinnerung, die Q noch an New Orleans hat, ist ein dunkler Raum, roter Dunst, Brennen im Hals und Heroin in seinen Adern. Die Erinnerung, die Bond an New Orleans hat, sind die sechzig Stunden ohne Schlaf und die kranke Befriedigung durch das Töten, das er auch wirklich gewollt hat. Keiner von beiden verspürt das Bedürfnis, ihre Aufzeichnungen zu vergleichen.

Eines Tages wird Q Bond seinen richtigen Namen verraten. Natürlich könnte Bond den so einfach herausfinden, wie er auch das nächstgelegene Restaurant findet, das indisches Take-Away anbietet, aber Q will glauben, dass Bond solche Maßnahmen noch nicht ergreift. In Gedanken malt sich Q aus, dass Bond seinen richtigen Namen nicht als die Schwäche behandeln würde, die er ist. Er stellt sich lieber vor, dass Bond ihn in Ehren halten würde, wie etwas Wertvolles, etwas, das man im Dunkeln nah an jemandes Haut flüstert. Wenn es soweit ist, wird Q sich Bond voll und ganz anvertrauen, von seinen von Schießpulver schwarzen Fingerspitzen bis zu den Mauern um sein Herz.

(Das Herz pumpt 4'800 Liter Blut pro Tag durch 40'000 Meter Blutgefäße in 75 Trillionen Zellen und ist immer noch unsere größte Schwachstelle.)

Bis dahin ist das hier nur etwas, von dem Q weiß, dass Bond es buchstabengetreu ausüben wird. Mehr nicht.


End file.
